Hakuouki: His Son,The Devil
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: A Boy vows to change the Future, The Medicine that corrupted the World, An Alliance between Humans and Demons. A 15 year old looking Boy storms the Shinsengumi's Headquarters with only one sentence "Stop the production of Ochimizu or else!"
1. Chapter 1, PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer**_ : **I do not own Hakuouki in any way.** _I ONLY OWN THIS STORYLINE_

.

.

"Help! Someon-"

The city was painted with roses. Screams of mercy were ignored, the laughter of the madness were looking down at their prey.

 _Where's Father?_

A lonely boy standing on the rooftop, watching as the murders do their deed. He wonders between good and evil. Should he help? Or not? His lazy nature got the best of him as he sat down by the edge. The same view, the same scene.

 _Where's Mother?_

The sky was the same but the ground was different. They say that the sky is blue because it reflects the ocean's colour, or what it the other way round? "Tell me, what's the colour of the sky if the ocean is red?" the boy muttered _**"What the hell are you doing here? We got a job to do"**_ A voice told him demanding him to get back to work. "What work? Funny, I don't recall such a thing" The boy answered as he laid down with his legs still dangling from the roof. _**"Don't waste my time. Let's hurry up and get this off our shoulders. I wanna kill more brainless humans"**_ "Well, Aren't you excited?" _**"You think? We're made to kill, so let's hurry up into madness!"**_

The boy chuckled as he stood up. Looking at the scenery before him, blood was spilled by white demons which are named 'Rasetsu' by it's creators. The creators who sold them at quiet a high price despite the risk of failure. In this time, people seek for power, land, money. But most of all, All of them seek for something more priceless.

Time.

Now the world has moved too fast, people yearning for more 'time' and thus resulted in the **The OutBreak** of a deadly 'cure' that everyone wants. Turning people here and there into a monster that craves for blood.

A figure of a tall man approach the boy, "It's ready, You only have one shot at this. Who knows what might happened" The Man said in a monotone voice as the boy chuckled "Isn't that why I was chosen?" he said as the Man dare not look into his eyes. Guilt?

"If you arrived at that time, your allowed to do anything in order to prevent The OutBreak from happening" The Man said as he toss a watch at the boy who caught it with ease. "It shows your Time, we'll update you on this Time's situation through this device. Don't lose it" The Man continued as the boy wears the watch over his left wrist.

"..You ready?"

"Of course, Now then. I have a question"

"What is it?"

"I can destroy the Shinsengumi Right?"

"...positive"


	2. Chapter 2, ARRIVAL

**-THE ARRIVAL-**

The Shinsengumi

A special police force organized by the Bakufu, a military government, during Japan's Bakumatsu period during the 1864. It was active until the year 1869. It was founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto at a time when a controversial imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan had been made and the Choshu clan had been forced from the imperial court.

The men were drawn from the sword schools of Edo. Although the Shinsengumi are lauded as brave and determined heroes in popular culture, they have been described by historians as a 'ruthless murder squad'

The Shinsengumi submitted a letter to the Aizu clan, another powerful group who supported the Tokugawa regime, requesting their permission to police Kyoto. The request was granted.

And that's where everything begins

"So this is Kyoto" the boy that looks no older then 15 leaning against a tree in a forest and there, was a view that overlooks the city of Kyoto. "I wonder if my parents are here" he wondered aloud as he stood up. _**"Come on Rei. LET'S Kill or Something!"**_ "I rather we stay in the shadows. This isn't our Time after all" Rei replied as he turned around. Smiling at the view he slowly walked downwards and slowly making his way into Kyoto.

The place was filled with people busy with their own lives. The Streets were filled with noises, children playing catch, dogs and cats making their way through the crowds, people buying items from the vendors.

"Isn't this peaceful" Rei uttered. It wasn't a scene he could see before he came into this time. "Haku, doesn't this peak your curiosity?" _**"Maybe, But...WHY AREN'T THERE ANY MADNESS!? Where Are Those Crazy White Haired Demons?!"**_ Haku yelled in his mind. "I believe it's because the Ochimizu isn't that well known yet" Rei muttered. Taking his first step into the city.

Such carefree nature of this city, it leaves Rei to wonder if any crimes were even happening in this place.

 _ **"Rei, get to the Shinsengumi HQ. We need information on them fast"**_ _"Oh? Why the sudden useful advice?"_ Rei thought _**"Well my dear Bastard, I WANNA KNOW WHO'S THE STRONGEST!"**_ Haku yelled loudly that it made Rei flinched. _"Alright Alright. I'm going"_

The headquarters of Shinsengumi wasn't exactly what Rei had in mind. It was a like a normal house but bigger and better. _If I remembered correctly, there's one unit that finds information and acts almost like Ninjas...what's the name again?_ Rei thought as he entered the HQ with silence steps. No one noticed the boy walking through the front gates at all in broad daylight.

Rei wonders around until he came into a yard where he saw three people sparring against each other. Rei hid himself behind a pillar with the shadow as his companion.

"Haha! Shinpachi-San, you lost so just admit it!"

"I'm Hungry! Don't blame me for it!"

"That's your usual excuse Shin. You really need a new one"

"Haha, Mah it's a good fight"

"I'm hungry you guys! Let's go out and buy eat!"

"You want to see those Ladies don't cha?"

"That's not it Heisuke! Like said I'm Hungry!"

"I'm going to! I'm out of sake since Hijikata-San found where I hid them"

Rei stared at the three idiots, it seems that their the the Captains of Shinsengumi given their carefree attitudes. _**"Those Three can't be the strongest. Their just LazyAss warriors and a Kid"**_ " _But Captain's nonetheless_ " Rei left in search for the rest of the Captains. He later found a Girl dressed up as a boy struggling from holding 3 baskets of loaded clothing.

Should I help? Rei thought and decided Why not? I'm stuck here anyways. Rei approach the 'boy' with a gentle smile. "Hello there, need any help?" Rei asked but the 'boy' declined saying that it's alright. But Rei didn't buy that excuse, instead, Rei carried some baskets himself despite the disapproving looks the 'boy' was giving. Rei hold onto two while the 'boy' carried one.

"Ano...Thank you" the 'boy' said shyly

"No problem..erm.." "Chizuru! My name is Yukimura Chizuru" Chizuru said as her eyes met Rei's. There was a second before Chizuru looked away blushing. For Rei is was a different story, _Yukimura_.. _is she...Whatever, It doesn't concerns me_ Rei thought as he smiled at Chizuru.

"Then it's no problem Chizuru-Chan" Rei said as he followed Chizuru until they reach a small garden where Chizuru is to hang the clothings out to dry. Rei silently placed the baskets on the floor and left before Chizuru turned around to say thanks.

"Eh? Where did he go..." Chizuru muttered. Looking around the garden there wasn't anyone around. "What are you doing Chizuru-Chan?" A voice asked as two figures approached her. "Okita-San, Saito-San" Chizuru greeted as Souji eyed the three baskets filled with laundry. "Did you carry this by yourself?" Saito asked, he was thinking the same as Souji was.

"I didn't, someone helped me but..." Chizuru said as her eyes wondered around for the boy that helped her. "But?" Souji repeated "He was here a moment ago...I didn't get to thanked him.." She said upset by the fact that the boy disappeared on her. "Who did he looked like?" Souji asked

"He has short brownish hair, wearing something like a red kimono that looks kind of like how Okita-San is dressed in, And a weird pants with weird metal accessories things" Chizuru said with little hesitant since she didn't want to mess things up by giving a wrong information. After a moment of thinking, Saito and Souji nodded at each other before telling Chizuru that "Don't worry about anything Chizuru-Chan. We'll be going ahead first ok?. Ja Ne!" Souji said as the two men left.

"Seems like someone has been busy around our grounds" Souji said with a grin "It's best that we informed the Commander and Vice commander about this" Saito said as they went their way back to the common room.

 _ **"LOL First Day and Your Caught! What have you been doing!? Eating Meat!? Your slower then usual!"**_ Haku mocked as Rei ignored his loud voice _"It can't be helped. Sooner or later I'm bound to make contact with them"_ Rei thought. Leaning by the wall watching the two men, Saito and Souji, as they walked towards the common room. _**"Seriously? This place has a security worst then a damn convenience store!"**_ Haku laughed again at his own jokes. _"Don't blame them Haku, this is Edo. Nothing here is convenient"_

Soon the girl caught his eyes, why is there a girls in a place full of Men? The Shinsengumi no less.

 _ **"Rei, that Girl is no ordinary~ Hehe, This is getting more interesting"**_ Haku said as Rei gotten more worried. _That Girl...not normal...I guess she is a Oni_

 _No wonder Haku is getting excited_ Rei thought with a smile on his face. "A Female demon on Human grounds in this time and age. How rare" Rei uttered.

 _Where's my parents?_

 _Oh yeah...they died_

-In the common room **-**

"Nani? A intruder met Yukimaru?" Hijikata said. He hated more work and his two men just gave him a load stack of it. "Get everyone here. I don't want to repeat myself" Hijikata said as Saito nodded while Souji seems to be in a daze. In which Hijikata went mad. "SOUJI! Are you even listening?!" Hijikata yelled "Eh?...Oh. Hai~ you shouldn't disturb someone's daze like that Hijikata-San" Souji said as he went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3, PATROL

**-THE PATROL-**

The group assemble quickly in the Common Room. Hijikata had a troubled look on his face, probably because of the so called intruder both Saito and Souji said to find.

"Luck isn't on our side after all.." Harada whispered, the Three idiots actually wanted to go out of HQ to buy 'food' instead they're sitting there for an emergency meeting. "You think?! and Just when we're about to leave...damn.." Shinpachi whined as the youngest stare at them sighing. "Sano-San, Shinpachi-San. You guys can't live without Ladies and Sake don't you..." Heisuke muttered a question.

"Is everyone here?" Hijikata asked as he scans the room. Yup, everyone including the Commander is presence. "I called you guys here because there's said to be a intruder within our grounds" Hijikata stated.

"Nani!? Are you sure?" Heisuke yelled "Yup, Chizuru-Chan was the one who met him" Souji said grinning like a cheshire cat. "EHHHH!? Is She alright!?" Shinpachi yelled. "Hm. She stated that the man helped her carrying the loaded baskets of laundry" Saito said in his monotone voice.

"I don't really see any reason to catch this man though" Kondo said voicing his opinion "He helped Chizuru-Chan, not harm her. And until now, we don't have any disturbance of any kind" he continued. "True, but Kindness hides motive. We can't be careless" Sannan stated. Let's have every unit search the grounds. Those for Duty will be excused" Hijikata said receiving a nod from Kondo.

 _ **"Time to leave this god awful place Kiddo"**_ _"I know, so, found your strongest person to fight?"_ _ **"NOPE. They all look the same to me~"**_ _"Liar"_

Rei scans the place as he walked right out the gates and into the busy streets of Kyoto. _There should be Captains on duty in around 20mins if what Vice-Commander-San said is true_ Rei thought as he decided to take a walk around Kyoto.

Rei brought for himself some sweets as well as other accessories to add onto his collection, during the short trip, Rei had some help from Haku so that people won't stare at him because of his odd clothing as well as the weird accessories he was wearing. A special ability that comes in handy at times. Half way through his 'break', Rei went to the outskirts of Kyoto for some fresh air. And there, someone caught Rei's eyes. A blonde haired male accompanied by two other. They stood together just by a small shrine with small grins except for the red haired person who held an emotionless expression.

Rei hid himself by a tree, in hopes to listen in on their conversation. _**"Oh Oh~ now what would happened if they spotted us~**_ _ **?**_ _ **Time for a Reunion Kid! It's been a long time since I've fought with those bastards!""**_ Haku said excitedly as Rei stayed in his place. _I never thought I would see them again in this kind of situation. Hopefully I won't be killed_ Rei thought as he take his step back to Kyoto.

"And where are you going?" A voice stopped him. Rei turned to see the three people looking back at him. The blonde was not looking happy. Rei stared back at them with no intention of obeying or answering any questions. "Oh? Not answering?" The blonde smiled as he approach the boy. "It's rude to demand things from a stranger. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" Rei said as he took his leave.

"That kid got guts" the long haired man said with a smirk "If his annoying you, why don't you just kill him? It's easier that way" he continued looking at Rei's walking figure. "I suggest you don't Kazama, he is just a mere child" the red haired man said. "Hm? Is that what both of you think?" Kazama questioned receiving curious and confused faces.

"That child...he's more then what he seems to be. For a Human"

Rei was walking down a random path in Kyoto. His encounter with the three demons was still in his mind. Though he wasn't that worried. _**"Damn...I wanna fight...screw you Rei.."**_ Haku muttered in his mind. _"I'm sorry but we have a job to do. Hopefully they'll sent an update on our Time soon'_ Rei thought as he looked at the Watch the man gave him before he arrived in this Time.

-14:19-  
-Before The OutBreak-  
-360 days 9 hours-

Was what the watch is current displayed on the screen. _About year? That must be my time limit that I'm supposed to finish up my job_ Rei thought. _**"Stop the production of Ochimizu in a year? Just how selfish are Human?"**_ _"Isn't that why we're here? To stop the production. They_ _are just_ _desperate, that's all"_ _ **"Sending us first into a prototype? Don't Make Me Laugh"**_ _"So you do care about me"_ _ **"No, I Love You. As if! I care only for myself"**_

Rei smiled as he walked down a streets and there was Shinsengumi doing their patrol as usual. Seems like today is Saito and Harada on duty.

Rei sat down by a store, watching them in a distance as they split up once more to do their jobs. Rei decided to follow the red haired captain since the other knew how Rei would look like.

5mins into the watch. Rei observed the captain from afar, there wasn't anything interesting since nothing much is happening. _**"Rei...rid me of this poison called boredom"**_ Haku uttered with a yawn. Rei chuckled _"Just go take a nap? I'm also bored too"_ Rei replied.

Rei was about to close his distance when he heard a small whimper coming from an alley. He was through the shadows that a woman who's desperately trying to stay quiet is being beaten by a man. _Shall I? It's best not to take it into my own hands. I wonder how strong the Captain is_ Rei thought as he ran towards the Shinsengumi. Rei stood in front of the group of people of Shinsengumi. Stareing at Harada to get him to notice him.

"Hm? What do you want kid?" Harada asked slightly bending down to met Rei's height. "She's dying" Rei whispered in order for Harada to be the only ones to hear it. "Where?" Harada questioned in his serious mode. Rei pointed his finger towards the alley a few meters away. With a nod, "Stay here kid. I'll be back in a sec" Harada said to the boy and rushed to help the woman."Captain?!" His men yelled after him, confused at his sudden move. Since they have no idea what to do, they just followed behind him

"Oi, aren't you being harsh on a beautiful woman?"

And so the beating begins.

Rei watched from the rooftop of the house beside the alley. _ **"A spear? He must be strong kid"**_ Haku commented as the Shinsengumi captured the Man. _"He is part of the Shinsengumi. A Captain no less"_ Rei answered as he watched on.

Harada sent his man to escort the Man to jail. He later walked back to the spot where he told the boy to stay. Upon returning, he notice that the kid isn't there. So he asked his men if they saw the boy that he met a few minutes ago.

"Oi you guys, did you see the kid I was talking to a few moments ago?" Harada asked as his men shows him a confused look. "Sorry Harada-San but we didn't see anything, you just sudden ran towards the direction the lady was at" one of his men said. Sending chills to Harada. "You must be kidding, this kid told me about that lady being beaten..." Harada muttered before giving up. "I must be thinking too much..but still.." He uttered before resuming his duties.

 _ **"HAHA! LOL Bet cha his freaking out! Gotta love the reaction!"**_ _"Of course his freaking out. Those people didn't see me, only he did"_ _ **"Still, you being able to direct attention away from yourself. I'm proud Kid!"**_ _"It takes practice"_

Rei took a look at his watch again. To check the time.

-15:02-  
-Before The OutBreak-  
-360 days 8 hours-

About an hour passed. How fast Time passed by when your busy. _**"We can always just destroy the Shinsengumi and finish this mess ya know"**_ Haku 'suggested' with a smile wider then Cheshire's. _"We can't just do that. Every life has a chance...besides, I want to know who my parents are.."_ _ **"Oh yeah...they could still be alive in this era. I wonder how they'll react when their son is older then them"**_ Haku laughed. Rei was curiously as well, his already at the age where people would have died already. _"I hope that if I'm going to met them. They won't die from a heart attack"_

The night came as Saito and Harada returned back to the Headquarters. "What's wrong?" Saito asked. Both stood outside the gates of the HQ. "Yo Saito. It's nothing. I saw this kid, but it seems that I'm just daydreaming..but" Harada muttered as Saito eyed him. "But?" Saito said as if demanding Harada to continue on.

"This kid told me that in a alley, a woman needed help. Which turns out to be true. After capturing the Dude, that kid disappeared on me. I clearly asked him to stay put..." Harada explained as he and Saito went into the HQ. "Can you tell what he looked like?" Saito asked.

And then, the same description was given. The boy that both Harada and Chizuru met were the same.

"This isn't good...We have to inform the Commander and Vice Commander about this, fast"


	4. Chapter 4, RABBIT

**-THE RABBIT-**

"So...you met this kid that Chizuru met...and for some unknown reason..is a ghost?"

If things couldn't get any weirder. This happens. Hijikata sighed. Saito and Harada suddenly came into his room with an important things to report that turned out to be a Ghost Boy, that they claimed to be the same person that was _roaming_ in the Shinsengumi's grounds.

"Vice Commander, it's best not to overlook this situation. Both Harada and Yukimura encountered the same boy according to their description. This Boy can be dangerous in the near future" Saito said. "But still, that kid did nothing bad. If he is, he should have left the woman to die" Harada included.

Hijikata sighed. Why can't he just have a peaceful day once?

"Hijikata-San!" A voice called as the door slammed open. "Heisuke? Nanda?" Hijikata enquired the boy who seemed as if he had ran all the way from Edo. "This kid just came through the front door demanding we stop the Ochimizu. He even threaten us!" Heisuke stated as the group quickly made their way towards the front gates.

There was a child standing just in front of the gates. Souji had his sword out with a grin, Shinpachi was confused but he too held his weapon. Gen was worried for both the boy and the welfare of the Shinsengumi.

 _ **"GAHAHAH Look at their faces! So cute that I want to tear them apart!"**_ Haku screamed. _"Please don't disturb me right now. We're in the territory of the Shinsengumi"_ Rei thought back. _**"That reminds me. We can just destroy the place you know! Let's Ride the Madness! I want to fight, NOW!"**_ _"I know, but everyone deserve a chance. I can't just go ahead and destroy the place without reason"_ _ **"My God. What happened to my cute bloodthirsty Kid? We used to massacre towns!"**_ _"THAT was years ago. And besides...I've decided to stop those needless killing"_

"What's going on?" Kondo arrived on the scene. As well as Chizuru. "Ah! Your the boy" Chizuru muttered under her breath. "Hey! Your that kid that I met a moment ago!" Harada exclaimed pointing his fingers at Rei.

"It's my pleasure to meet the warriors of Shinsengumi. I've always admire you guys ever since I've heard about Shinsengumi" Rei said with a small smile. "What the...now that's something you don't hear everyday" Heisuke commented, no one sees Shinsengumi as a 'nice' figure, only a group of killers. "And you are?" Hijikata asked as his eyes turned cold.

"My name's Rei. Greetings" Rei answered. "Let's get this straight. I would like you to stop the production of the Ochimizu" Rei continued as sharp gasped were heard.

"And how did you gain this information?" Sannan asked with his dangerous smile. "That is classified. But know that I mean no harm unless given a reason to attack" Rei answered. "Ne? Why don't we just kill him? It isn't seem like he belongs to any clan" Souji asked and for the first time. No one bothers to object him.

"And that's upsetting..." Rei muttered _**"Rei. Just kill them already, their stareing at us like we're nutjobs"**_ Haku sneered. _"Anyone would do that. Maybe I should give a little push"_

"Before we fight. I would like to say something" Rei said as curious eyes looked at him. "If you don't stop the making of the Water of Life. I will be forced to kill' Rei narrowed his eyes as everyone drawn their blades for protection. "And I don't want needless bloodshed" he continued

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Souji asked with his laugh "We aren't idiots"

Chizuru were grown weary for the boy. This Boy helped her, his eyes were filled with kindness and would never do any harm. Yet, there's hidden sadness deep down. "Ano...who sent you here?" Chizuru asked with almost all of her courage knowing that someone will soon scold her for being there.

"Yukimura! Why are you here? Get to a safer place!" Hijikata demanded as Chizuru gasped at his thundering voice. "You asked of who sent me here Right?" Rei said to the girl with a small smile.

"I was sent here to die"

Rei answered as their eyes widen. _**"Oi...your giving out the wrong message Idiot"**_ _"Really? Well...it is the truth. We're sent here through the prototype so we could have died"_ Rei thought

"What do you mean Child?" Kondo asked. _Why would someone sent a child no less to do such a thing?! How low are those people?_ Kondo thought with rage. "Well...I'm sent here without any knowledge if I would die or not. It's a 50/50% chance between life and death for me" Rei said no noticing the reaction of the Shinsengumi.

"Woah...that's harsh" Shinpachi muttered. "Well. They sent me here to stop Shinsengumi from doing any more process of the Ochimizu" Rei said as the situation turned serious.

"Tell me Child. Do you have any Family members? How old are you?" Kondo asked as Hijikata stared at the him, Completely aware of what the Commander has in mind. "Kondo-San! Are you planning to let this kid-" Hijikata was cut off when Rei answered.

"Well...my parents died a long time ago. As for my age...15...?" Rei answered though it sounded like a question. _**"15?! Your definitely not 15! You are like ten times that age!"**_ Haku laughed _"_ _please_ _Don't laugh at me_ _like that_ _Haku. I don't want people to know my age..."_ _ **"Why not!? They'll only neither laugh at you or die of a heart attack"**_

Rei sighed unconsciously. "Hm?" Rei looked from the corner of his eyes, looking at the shadows by the gates. _**"Oh? The dusk comes bringing along its shadow. Haha! What will you do now?"**_ Rei ignored Haku's words. With a smile he asked

"Can we talk about this inside?" Rei asked as the silence drawn in. Rei sighed as he sat on the floor with confused eyes on him. "If it makes you feel better. I'll stay here until you trust me enough to sheath your weapons" Rei said, surprisingly the Captains.

"We're leaving" Hijikata announced as he pushed Shinpachi and Harada back into the HQ. "Eh? We're gonna leave this kid here?" Souji questioned as Hijikata glared at him. Kondo was thinking the same thing. "Then? Let him in and expose everything? Ignore him Souji. He'll leave soon. I'll have Yamazaki watching him" Hijikata said whispering the last part as the Captain hesitantly left the boy there. Hijikata pushed Kondo in before he do anything that he deem unnecessary.

 _ **"They..**_ _ **left...?...THE HELL!? IGNORING THE KILLER DUOS AS IF WE DON'T EXIST! REI! LET ME RUN WILD!"**_ Haku was damn pissed. Rei sighed, he expected this but to be left like a abandoned animal wasn't in his things-to-expect-in-the-Shinsengumi List. _"Well. Regardless of that"_ Rei thought as he eyed the shadow behind him.

"I never thought they would exist now" Rei muttered at the moving shadows shaped almost like a bunny outside the gates. _**"Those Shadows isn't as much as before"**_ Haku muttered _"You mean as in population?"_ Rei asked hearing Haku scoff. _**"Hehe...those little scared minions. We used to command them"**_ Haku said remembering memories from the days. _"That was before. I wish they would stop following us around"_ _ **"Oh? Don't hide the fact you like it Rei. Making deeds done by others, now isn't that convenience?"**_ _"Your being talkative today Haku"_

Rei thoughts were severed when he noticed the girl stareing with worried eyes at him. "Yes?" Rei asked "A-Are you really going to sit there the whole day?" Chizuru asked as she slowly approach the boy. "Of course. I gave my word didn't I?" Rei said as the Girl was suddenly stopped by a Man.

"What are you doing Yukimura?"

Saito has his hand by his sword. Ready to be drawn anytime soon. "Saito-San!" Chizuru was surprised by his appearance. Saito narrowed his eyes on Rei who smiled back. "Are you planing to continue?" Saito muttered "Yup. I said that I'll stay here until you trust me" Rei said as Saito had his back turned. Pushing Chizuru away from Rei as they walked away.

"Yukimura. Your Not allowed to approach the boy without anyone with you" Saito said leaving no room for argument. Chizuru nodded sadly before looking at Rei for one more time.

 _ **"I'm going to go Crazy soon. My instinct is saying that a harem is going to happen with that Girl"**_ Haku sighed with a smirk as Rei gave a small laugh. _"Hopefully nothing bad happens. That Girl seemed innocent in this mess"_

Time passed ever so quickly. The sky turned orange before darkening to black. Rei yawned at his place, he was starting to feel sleepy but despite the tiredness. He stayed sitted in the front gates, knowing fully well that someone was watching him.

 _ **"This..horror...how much longer do we have to wait?"**_ Haku muttered. Rei has been sitting there for hours. "For awhile Haku. Trust is earned, not gain" Rei spoke aloud. _**"Trust my Ass. I prefer backstabbing people"**_ Haku answered.

"Is he really serious?" Heisuke uttered, the three idiots were curious, perhaps they thought that Rei left their grounds. But to their surprise, Rei was still there. "That kid is still there.." Harada muttered "Should we kick him out?" Shinpachi suggested as he went without the two's knowledge.

"Oi Kid! Sorry but can you leave?" Shinpachi asked standing in front of the boy with his arms crossed. "Hm? So do you trust me?" Rei asked looking up to the older man. "Shinpachi-San!" Heisuke joined in followed by Harada. "Oi Gaki. I think you should leave before anything bad happens" Harada spoken. "Sorry but I've a mission to do" Rei replied sheepishly.

 _'I was sent here to die'_

Remember the word Rei said and got curious. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself? Isn't that the first step in trusting a stranger?" Harada said with a smile. "Eh!? Your kidding right?" Heisuke yelled followed by Shinpachi. Both didn't see this coming.

"Well...I'm Rei, and I'm 15 this year" Rei said excitedly "I like meat, playing games and napping. I admire the Shinsengumi!" Rei said. Making the three embarrassed by his claims. "Why do you even like us. People don't usually like a group of...killers" Heisuke muttered. "Killers? Since when?" Rei asked before starting his story

"In the place I'm from (before the OutBreak). The people admired the Shinsengumi for their Pride and honor since The people over there doesn't really have what it takes to be a real warrior" Rei said with a bright smile "I personally admire the Shinsengumi because of their determination to press onward" he added with a small blush.

"Woah..you could be the first person we ever knew admire us" Heisuke said pointing his finger at Rei who smiled. "Really? I didn't know that" Rei uttered. "Kid, mind telling us where your from? Your cloths are different from us" Harada asked as Rei kept quiet. "Sorry but I can't share information of where I'm from, it's best that no one knows" Rei answered. _**"Just said that we're from the damn future and here to kill you all Bastards! That will solve everything Rei!"**_ _"Like said, I don't want anyone freaking out or think I'm crazy"_

"Sorry kid but we can't let you in, orders are orders"

"… _ **there they go, leaving us alone again…How confidence are Humans again?"**_ Haku growled in a low tone. "Hm?" Rei felt something touching him. Turning he saw a black rabbit that coming from the gates, looking up to up him. _**"Haha! Bow before me you bunny!"**_ Haku yelled as Rei patted the bunny. "Shadow Rabbit, so it was you that was by the gates" Rei muttered as darkness surrounds the rabbit forming a shape of a boy that looks a lot like Toudo Heisuke sitting down beside Rei like a dog. "Oh? You saw those people?" Rei muttered in awe as a smile crept onto his face. "I never knew Rabbit can change it's form to another, How interesting" Rei muttered with a smile. _**"Rei, use that Bunny. It clearly wants to be used. Tell it to go in, act, and than go for the kill!"**_ Haku chuckled. "Change back, I don't want them to see one of their own acting like this" Rei said as the bunny revert back to its original form. _**"Tch, at least you got those stupid bunnies on your side again. Ah~ good memories"**_ Haku uttered.

Shadow Rabbit, created by darkness of the hearts of people. Rei was able to tame those little beast due to his raw power. After all, it's neither serve the strongest or be destroyed.

Hours passed and nothing happened, Rei has been sitting there for hours and Haku was getting restless. Rei could already tell that it's been 4hours passed midnight. Surely the people of Shinsengumi is recasting or at least doing rounds around Kyoto.

"Still here?" A voice said as two people approached him. It was Souji and Chizuru. "A-Ano, are you alright?" Chizuru asked holding out a bowl of rice for Rei to eat. "It's…for me?" Rei asked. "Kondo-San was worried so he sent us to come check on you" Souji said glaring at the boy. "Can you please leave? Your really troublesome to deal with" Souji said as Rei eat the rice. "As much as I would love to, I've to accomplish my given job" Rei said as a sword was placed on his neck. "Okita-San!" Chizuru yelled in shock. "I don't care about your so called job, you are disturbing our work. You better leave right now, or else I will kill yo-" Souji was cut off, suddenly his eyes went blank and collapsed into the ground. The sword dropped onto the floor with the metal sound echoing. "Eh?" Chizuru's mind went blank. What just happened?

" _ **That's what you get for threatening the [King]"**_ Haku laughed. Rei held a emotionless face, starting at the body covered with darkness in front of him. _"Those stupid Bunnies..."_ Rei thought sighing as he watched as the Girl slowly made her way beside the body of the Captain. "O-Okita-San…?" Chizuru muttered as she hurried to check for pulse. "…eh..?" There was none. Somehow,

Okita Souji died on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5, DARKNESS

**CHAPTER 4, THE DARKNESS**

"Don't panic Girl, his just within the realm. His not dead" Rei said as he stood up and walked over to Souji. Rei pulled Souji close to his chest, "Release him, He is not a danger" Rei said as darkness started vanished. Souji's eyes widen as he pushed Rei away from him. Chizuru went over to the shocked man breathing rapidly. "What did you do!?" Souji demanded as he struggled to get up.

"I did nothing, nor did I intend to harm you" Rei said, his hand behind his back holding onto the black rabbit by its ears. "You just fainted. Are you alright?" Rei asked softly as a glare was sent his way. "...Fainted?" Souji repeated, remembering what occurred moments ago.

" _I don't care about your so called job, your disturbing our work. You better leave right now, or else I will kill yo-" suddenly as if something hit his head, everything went blank. He couldn't felt anything, as soon as he opened his eyes, it was darkness that greeted him._

" _Isn't he the Captain of that group of thugs?" "Tch, those dogs. Acting like their samurai" "don't look at them sweety, they're bad people" "The Shinsengumi? Their just killers!" "Just what are the Aizu domain thinking? Letting those people into our town"_

 _Those words burnt deeply, sharpening the hate Souji held. He looked around to see himself in a room, there a huge monster resembling a rabbit. "What the?!" He gasped, never in his life had he seen such a creature. Souji tried to unsheathe his sword to only find it not there. The rabbit turned towards Souji, it's eyes crashed against Souji's._

" _Those bastards, making a scene again" "Leave already you dogs!" "I hope they die in battle" "hopefully someone get rids of those bastards" "_

 _Those thoughts went through his mind, as if something is forcing Souji to remember, all those hateful sights. How much he wanted to kill those villagers and those who threatened the Shinsengumi. He did nothing wrong, this those people who didn't keep their mouth shut. "That's right, they talk thrash about the Shinsengumi when they know nothing" he whispered, starring down at the ground with a smile, imagining the scene of a bloody massacre in his mind._

" _ **Oi Rabbit. Claim down will you?"**_

 _A voice slap him out of his thoughts, Souji saw a shadow of a person standing in front of him._

" _ **Release him, his is not a danger"**_

And then everything was covered with bright light, he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor and Rei's face in front of his.

 _ **"Oi Rei, Why did you help him?"**_ Haku whispered into Rei's thoughts" _I don't understand that question, Like said, I want to give them a chance. Not to kill them without reason" **"Hn, Aren't you the one that's lying?"**_

A grin of the monsters face, A proud smile he held as he watches through the eyes of the boy. The boy who killed thousands, being mercilessly with no regret. A boy worst than the Shinsengumi themselves. **_"The fact that you stated that You ~Admire~ the Shinsengumi killed me from the inside out. You never cared for them, only a sense of curiosity towards that group of humans. Nothing more, nothing less"_** Haku whispered with laughter. This is the boy he knew, not the one who cared for others. But the one who never bothered to look at the eyes of those who plead for his help. _"You caught me, as expected of my partner who sleeps all day"_

"Okita-San!" Chizuru cried as she gave the man a death hug. Souji was still confused, wondering of what had happened. Was it only a dream? Maybe he was pushing himself too hard. "Chizuru-Chan, if you don't let go. I might die from your hug" Souji said as the girl released her hold with a blush on her face. Souji pushed himself from the ground and dusted off the dirt as he glared at Rei.

Feeling the rabbit trying to escape his hands, Rei tighten his grip on the rabbit hidden behind him. The rabbit was mentally crying, thinking of how cruel Rei is acting towards it. Souji picked up his sword and turned his back on Rei as he walked away, not showing the angry and confused face he held as he walked off. "Okita-San?" Chizuru muttered, looking at Rei and to Souji and Rei again. She later decided to follow behind Souji since she was given orders to stay by the Captain's side if they were to be near Rei.

 ** _"I wonder if he left because his Pride got smashed to bits"_** Haku laughed. _"Probably to report back to Vice-Commander-San"_ Rei thought with a smile. Now this is getting more interesting. " _Haku,_ " **" _Yeah?"_** _"Remember that day I gave you Your Name?" **"Of course, you named me after that Demon in his stories. Now I feel like I'm a pet. WHICH I'M NOT!"** "Zaza-Chan said that My Father was once a friend of that Demon he fought against. Naming you with the same name is just for convenient sake" **"You burn me Rei, But Isn't your name the same? A Pet's Name"** Haku mocked. _

_"Then We're even. Hakuouki"_

 _Reviews wanted!_

 _Thanks to those who did before, It helped greatly~_

 _I apologies if there is any mistakes, this is my first time writing Hakuouki~_


End file.
